


Lucky Man

by oh_johnny



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little schmoop, a little sex. Billie is a lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of archiving previously written work from lj here. This is not new, although it may be new to you.

Billie lay sprawled across the bed and Tré, playing random tunes lazily on his guitar. Tré was watching cartoons, giggling when the Roadrunner got away yet again, and occasionally running a hand across Billie's bare chest and murmuring nonsense in his ear. It was raining and Billie idly watched the patterns the drops made on the window, his thoughts drifting over the last twenty-four hours.

It had been over two weeks since he'd last seen Tré, a combination of Adie's cold and Joey's birthday focusing his attention on that part of his family. It had been Adie who'd eventually booted him out. She'd seen him laughing at an e-mail Tré had sent and told him to go and spend time with him, that she and the kids would be just fine.

He'd kissed her and told her he loved her. When she'd replied that she knew that and that's why this whole thing managed to work out, he'd pulled her into his lap and, what with one thing and another, had ended up not getting to Tré's until well after midnight.

He knew there were men who would be consumed by guilt as they left their wife's bed to go to that of their lover, but he wasn't one of them and he thanked all of the people involved in this that they'd been able to make it work so well for so long. 

When he'd arrived at Tré's, Tré had been asleep, stretched across his bed wearing a t-shirt and boxers, clearly not expecting company. Billie Joe had slipped out of his clothes quietly and had slid into the bed behind Tré, nuzzling his neck, hand sliding up and under the shirt.

"Mm...Mikey? That you?"

"Why yes, yes it is," he grinned into Tré's neck, "I've thought better of my evil heterosexual ways and have come to molest you in your sleep."

"Excellent!" Tré responded, "Hang on, I'll just pretend I'm asleep and then you can get started."

Billie rolled him over then and kissed him, hard. Tré responded eagerly, mouth open, tongue searching Billie's mouth. Tré's arms went around him and he pulled Billie up on top of him, hands stroking Billie's back. 

Billie pulled back from the kiss.

"Hello," he said.

"Why, hi there, sailor," replied Tré with a grin, "What brings you to these parts?"

"I've missed you, you obnoxious little fucker," Billie replied, kissing him.

Tré rolled them over again so that he was on top of Billie.

"Obnoxious, maybe. Little? Not where it counts, my pretty, not where it counts. And fucker? Well, I'm going to fuck _you_ , so I guess I can't argue with that one."

Billie groaned as Tré bent his head and tasted Billie's neck, teeth nipping at his jaw.

"God, you're a horny fucker, too. How'd you survive without me for two weeks?"

Tré moved his mouth down Billie's neck to his collarbone.

"Pretended my hand was your hand," he answered.

"Jesus, Tré. That's a great line."

"Isn't it?" Tre grinned, looking up at Billie. "I've been working on it. Also, there's a new bouncer at the bar on the corner and he's very pretty. So, you know, I've kept busy."

As Billie began to protest, Tré pulled his t-shirt and boxers off then lay back down on top of Billie, rolling his hips to bring their erections in contact.

"Fuck," moaned Billie.

"Yes," Tré agreed. "Now, I think."

Soon giggling and grabbing turned to groaning and clutching and when Tré stopped in the middle of it all to tell Billie he loved him, Billie reached up and kissed him, long and slow and deep, and having sex became making love and every touch, every stroke, every gasped syllable became a testament to the very simple fact that these two men were in love.

And as he lay this morning and his mind drifted, he took time to count his blessings because, no matter how you looked at it, he was a very lucky man.


End file.
